Just a Little More
by ziggyyyxx
Summary: [ReUpload]Roxas is new to Destiny High this year, and is booked with Axel, the flaming redhead who happens to be the lead singer of a band called Impersonator! Will they fall in love, or will someone end up with their heart broken?[ AkuRoku, Soriku ]
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for such the short chapter!

The stupid line thing won't work. So I'll have to use the dashes for now!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The curtains to the pitch black room parted, sunlight immediately beaming into the room. The room was messy, dirty clothes mixed with clean clothes on the floor, miscellaneous belongings in awkward places, and it could use a good vacuuming. There were band posters on each wall, a couple of American bands that were autographed, but mostly was Japanese rock. There were two beds in the room, both parallel to each other. Though, only one side of the room was messy, which was the one facing the window.

One bed had multiple sheets and blankets on it, limbs spread out under the mountain of covers. While the other one seemed to be completely untouched, almost as though as it were waiting for someone.

"Axel, wake up. You're going to be late." A deep voice said, firm yet soft.

A groan was heard, followed by a crotchety mumble and a wave of a pale, slender arm.

The man, who had pulled open the curtains, shook the mountain of covers, yet again giving a warning.

"If you're late one more time, you'll get a week's detention." The man let out a sigh when the arm once again waved him away.

"Go away." A voice came from under the covers, its words slurred and tiresome.

"You leave me no choice, Axel." The man grabbed the sheets, ripping them off the body and throwing them to the floor. "Get up right now! It's almost eight and you still have to get in the shower!"

The figure that lay on the bed was pale and skinny. Although he was skinny, you could easily tell that he worked out, as he had a chiseled chest and slender, yet muscular arms. Long, flaming red hair spiked out in all directions, almost like a hedgehog. He was spread out on his stomach, only dressed in a pair of black boxers with flames.

"Axel, hurry your ass up! You were supposed to have this mess clean! Your new roommate is coming in today and you don't want to look like a slob, do you?!" The man sighed, placing a hand on his hip. "I'm coming back in ten minutes. If you're not showered and dressed by then, I'll have to do it myself."

The man who lay on the bed, Axel, opened his heavy eyelids tiredly, letting them hang halfway. His eyes were an entrancing color of jade, with black triangular tattoos under them. People always questioned him as to how he managed to get them, as you have to be eighteen to get tattoos.

"What the fuck do you want, Saix?" He managed to mumble as he rubbed his eyes. Axel lifted his head up, his jade eyes still half open. He reached for the digital clock on his nightstand, reading it as _7:56am_.

The man, now identified as Saix, had beautiful yellow-orange eyes. Across his face was a scar he had gotten from when he was younger, in the shape of an 'x'. His hair was a blue-sliver; it fell just below his shoulders, with shorter layers at the top.

"Who would you rather it be? Demyx?" Saix said plainly, smiling as Axel let out a groan.

Axel sat up, rubbing his eyes and blocking them with his hand from the sunlight flooding his room. He looked over to Saix, who was busy texting on his cell phone. "Who's that?" He asked tiredly, standing up slowly and stretching.

"Demyx."

"Oh. Tell Demyx to wait in here if he comes. I'm getting in the shower." The redhead said, opening his closet and retrieving a black t-shirt. He turned and bent down, scooping up a pair of jeans.

"He'd know what to do anyway. He's in this dorm more than his own." Saix said with a smirk. "After you're done with the shower, get this room picked up. I won't have you known for a filthy beast." He said, making his way to the door.

"A little late for that." Axel said with a smile. He waved a silent goodbye before trudging into the bathroom.

"Uhm, excuse me. Where is the west building?" A blonde boy asked the lady at the front desk in the office. He was gripping a large duffel bag in one hand, and his school schedule in the other.

"As you walk out of the main building, turn left and walk straight ahead. There's a supervisor out at his desk at all times, so if you can't find your dorm, ask him. I'm sure he'll be of some help." The brunet lady smiled, her bony fingers pecking the keyboard quickly.

"Thanks." The blond muttered, turning around and making his way out of the office. He pushed open one of the double doors, walking along a paved pathway.

He was out in the courtyard now, and he saw kids scurrying to get to their classes. He put

his schedule between his lips and dug around in his pocket. Retrieving his cell phone, he flipped it open. _8:10am_

'_Great. Only twenty minutes to find my dorm and get to my class.'_ The blond let out a sigh and stuffed his cell phone back into his pocket, heading to the west building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde's name was Roxas Strife. His blond hair was in a wayward style, flipping out in certain parts. His complexion was a pale tan, barely any visible blemishes on his skin. His eyes were a deep blue, lively and full of youth. Today, Roxas was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and a pair of perfect fitting jeans, hugging his legs not too tightly, yet not too loose.

Roxas had hit his growth spurt the year he transferred. Shooting from a 5'3 to a 5'6 in two months. The blond was finally relieved, as he wasn't too short for his age anymore, as he always got teased for it. Roxas was going to be a sophomore at Destiny High this year, and he was finally sixteen.

Transferring towards the middle of the school year was never fun for Roxas, as he hated having to be shown around by people he didn't even know, having to follow them like a puppy. His brother, Sora, and he moved from the big city of Twilight Town to Destiny Island. His parents had sent them away to live with their brother, Cloud, as he lived alone.

Roxas came upon the double doors that led to the west building, and he pulled on the handle. Walking inside, he looked around. He was in a lobby, which he had never expected. Dorm buildings don't usually have lobbies, do they? He walked up to what he thought was the supervisor's desk.

"Uh, hi. I was wondering what level dorm 8-13 is on?" Roxas said, unfolding the piece of paper in his hand to make sure of his dorm number.

"That should be on the third floor. You can just take the elevator." The man said, pointing over to the elevator next to them.

Roxas put on a fake smile and nodded his head.

"Thanks."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping off the elevator, he began to walk down the long hallway. He looked at the number cards next to each door, realizing that his room was probably at the end of the hall. He let out a sigh. It was going to be a long day for him.

Halfway down the long hallway, Roxas saw a blond boy, around 5'8, with a mix of a mullet and a mohawk. He seemed to be ranting on about how he was going to be late. The tall boy turned to look at Roxas, who had raised an eyebrow.

The mullawk boy smiled and fluttered over to Roxas.

"Hey! Are you new here?"

Roxas looked at him and bit his lip. "Uhh, yeah, actually. I just transferred here today."

The other blond smiled widely and stuck a hand out to him. "Oh! Sweet! Name's Demyx."

Roxas took his hand and shook it slowly. "I'm Roxas. Do you think you can help me find my dorm?" He asked, the lightest tint of pink touching his cheeks. He hated asking strangers for directions.

"Sure!" Demyx dropped Roxas' hand. "Do you know what dorm number it is?"

"8-13."

"No way! You share a room with Axie!" Demyx said, his eyebrows shooting straight to his hairline.

"A-Axie?" Roxas asked quietly. He wasn't sure if that was just a pet name, or if it was for real. He wouldn't be caught dead with a nickname like that.

"Come on! This way!" Demyx said, grabbing Roxas' wrist and dragging him towards the end of the hall.

"Here we are! Room 8-13! Do you have a key?" The blond asked, smiling.

"Uhh, yeah." Roxas said. He began to dig into his pockets for it, finding it in his back pocket. He moved in front of the door, sliding the key into the keyhole. Hearing it click, Roxas could feel a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He always got excited when it came to things like this. He turned the knob, pushing the door open.

"Axie! I found your roommate!" Demyx said, trotting happily into the room after Roxas.

Roxas looked immediately to the thing that caught his attention: the flaming redhead picking up junk off the floor. In a towel. Roxas immediately felt the heat come to his face.

'_What is he doing?! W-What am I doing?! Stop blushing, Roxas! Stop it!'_

Roxas screamed in his mind, telling the blush to move from his face. The redhead's had perked up, and he smiled, tossing the handful of clothes he had in his hands to the hamper in the corner.

"Hey."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys! I decided to make another story since I wasn't really liking how my other one was going along.

So, I hope that you guys enjoy this so far! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in the doorway of their dorm, Roxas looked ahead of him, at the boy who he was to spend the next two years with. Even the sight of him made him squirm under his clothes. Roxas' eyes darted over to Demyx, who was busy attempting to talk to the redhead.

Letting a small sigh escape his lips, Roxas closed his eyes and turned his back to the under dressed redhead halfway. He shut the door, shaking his head and locking it. Still gripping his duffel bag in his hand, the blond could feel himself get heavier by the moment. He didn't want to be in this room right now. As a matter of fact, Roxas didn't want to be anywhere _near_ this school. He just wanted to go home.

Though, he knew that he was in far too deep to turn back now.

"Hello?" Axel said, raising a thin red eyebrow.

Roxas walked over to what was now his bed, dropping the heavy bag onto blue comforter. He glanced over at Axel, who was standing dumbfounded, a handful of dirty t-shirts in his pale hands.

"Put some clothes on." The blond said quietly, zipping open his bag.

"Axel! Vexen wants us to get to the science lab early first hour, and we can't forget this time! You know what happened last time!" Demyx said, plopping down onto Axel's unruly bed.

Axel nodded his head, hearing what Demyx was saying, but not quite listening. "Gotcha, bud." He said, receiving a nod from the the other blond, though he was talking to Roxas.

Pulling out clothes from the packed duffel bag, Roxas soon noticed that he hadn't actually packed much clothes. Only a few that would get him through the first week. Though, his mother had given him and Sora a credit card, as to use freely without having to pay their parents back. Sora had taken it without question, using it at whatever time he wanted; though Roxas took it hesitantly, only using it at times of need. Meaning, that Roxas could use it for school lunches, clothes, and other miscellaneous uses.

"So, you got a name, kid?" Axel said, walking over to his dresser and pulled out the third drawer from the bottom.

Continuing to unpack, Roxas unfolded and refolded his clothes, sorting them by color and type on the edge of his bed.

"I'm not a kid. The same age as you." He muttered, picking up a small stack of tight-fitting jeans. He walked over to what was now his dresser, which was next to Axel's on the opposite side of the room. He pulled open the second drawer from the top, setting the jeans carefully in.

"Uhh, okay. Sorry, I guess." Axel said, looking over his shoulder to Demyx, giving him a look as if he were saying 'what-the-hell?'.

Demyx's eyebrows shot to his hairline, shrugging a shoulder.

"Roxas."

"Huh?" Axel said, pulling out a t-shirt from his drawer. Thinking for a moment, the redhead remembered that he had already set out clothes in the bathroom. Stuffing the shirt back into the crowded drawer, he shut it, a few shirts sticking out. Walking over to the entryway of the bathroom, he flipped the light switch on. The lights lit up brightly, and he flipped the fan switch on, as to make the fog on the mirror go away. Walking over to the front of the mirror, Axel glanced at himself and smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

Grabbing the clothes he had picked out earlier off the counter, Axel walked out, leaving the light on. Walking back over to his dresser, he slipped it on over his head. It was then, when Roxas turned from his duffel bag to see that his towel hung dangerously low on his hips.

Axel looked to Roxas, who seemed to be looking back at him.

"My name's Roxas." The blond said, standing at his full height and setting a hand on his hip.

The redhead smiled, pulling his hair from the collar of his shirt. Running his fingers quickly through his still damp hair, a few water droplets fell off the tips of his hair, falling onto the carpet. Turning back to his dresser, Axel opened the first drawer to his dresser, pulling out a pair of black boxers, the ends covered in orange flames.

Roxas couldn't help but let out a smile at this, his eyes glancing to Demyx. It wasn't long before the smile faded, and he was reminded that he still had to whole first day to get through.

"So, Roxas! What's your first class?" Demyx said, leaning back on his hands on Axel's bed.

Roxas glanced to Demyx once more, ignoring his question for the moment.

"And I suppose you have a name too? Or should I just call you 'redhead' all the time?" The blond said, crossing his arms over his chest. Roxas had heard Demyx say his name earlier, but wanted to make sure that the name he had in his mind was the correct one.

Slipping on the boxers under his towel, the white towel bunched at Axel's waist before he unwrapped it. Throwing it to the side (which was more or less to his bed), he smiled lightly.

"Oh no, that would be terrible for my reputation. Name's Axel. Memorize it. You're gonna hear it somewhat a lot today." He said, almost matter-of-factly. Axel looked back over his shoulder at Demyx, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Axel." Roxas said quietly to himself.

"Huh?" The redhead said, passing him to get back to the bathroom.

"Just testing it out." Roxas said, smiling a bit.

Pausing Axel looked back at him, smiling as well. "You have a beautiful smile. Do it more often."

Roxas stood quiet for a moment, watching Axel disappear into the bathroom. A silence followed, as a small blush crept across his cheeks.

"So! Your first class?"

The silence was quickly broken by the hyperactive voice of Demyx.

Roxas turned his head back from the bathroom to look at the other blond. He had set his schedule down on his bed somewhere, but as his eyes scanned the bed, he couldn't find it.

"What?! M-my schedule! That was the only copy!" He said, almost angrily. Looking on the side of the bed, Roxas got on his hands and knees and looked under his bed, sticking his slender arm into the darkness.

Strolling out of the bathroom fully dressed now, Axel walked over to his bed, plopping down next to Demyx. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, the words 'A Dying Sun' scrawled across the front in red. His lower body was dressed in fitted jeans, hugging his legs just tightly enough. Eyeliner outlined his eyes, shaping them and making the jade irises shine out even further.

"What's he looking for?" He asked quietly, looking at Roxas, who seemed to be digging for gold.

Demyx smiled. "His schedule."

"Oh." Axel said, his eyes moving to Roxas' nightstand, where he found a folded slip of paper. He smiled and stood, walking over at picking it up off the nightstand. Unfolding it, his eyes glanced down to Roxas, who was still busy searching for the paper Axel had found.

"_A-Ahem._ First period, Science, room four-hundred, teacher; Vexen." He said, crystal-clear, his voice deep and smooth.

Hearing his first period class read to him, Roxas paused and retracted his arm from under the bed. He turned his head and looked up at Axel, who was leaning his lower back against his nightstand.

"Wh-where did you find that?!" Roxas said, jumping to his feet and snatching it from his long, slender fingers. He scanned over it, seeing that what he had read was right.

"Oh! You have science first hour! Sweet! You have it with me, Axie, Zexion, Zigbar, and Larxene!" Demyx said excitedly, jumping to his feet too.

Axel smiled and patted Roxas on the head, agreeing with what Demyx was saying. "Yup! And hopefully," he paused, leaning down towards Roxas, whispering into his ear. "And maybe, blondie, we can _do _something later."

Axel's breath brushing against Roxas' ear sent a shiver up his spine. At a loss for a words, all he could do was keep his eyes glued to the schedule; which turned out to be harder than it sounded. A deep blush was painted on his cheeks, and Axel smiled when he realized that he had just made Roxas lose his cool exterior.

"Uh-I-uhm. . ." He stuttered, half-made words tumbling from his mouth. "I-y-you, mme-me?"

Axel smiled, glancing over to Demyx, who had a puzzled expression on his face. Giving him a thumbs up sign, he leaned back, slouching just a tad. Standing before the flustered blond, the smile couldn't help but stay glued on his face.

"Yeah?" The redhead asked, turning his back to him to walk back over to his unmade bed. He flopped down, bending over the edge and reaching under. He fished around for a moment before finally finding what he was searching for: a pair of worn red converse. Pulling them out, he set one next to him. Beginning to put the left one on his left foot, all Roxas was left to do was turn and huff. He crossed his arms over his chest, frustrated now.

"Fine. But you probably have something to do after classes anyway." The blond huffed, walking into the bathroom.

Thinking for a moment, Demyx put a finger to his chin. "Oh yeah! Axel!", he turned, looking to the redhead who was tying his shoes. "We have band practice after school!"

Axel paused, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah. Riku would have a bloody fit if I missed it to hang out with a Blondie he doesn't know yet." He shrugged and continued to tie his shoes.

Demyx let out a laugh. "Yeah, he would, wouldn't he?"

"Oi! Roxas! Wanna come to band practice?" Axel yelled, just loud enough for Roxas to hear in the bathroom.

Roxas, who was busy fiddling with his hair, raised an eyebrow at Axel's question. "You're in a band?"

"Yeah! It's really popular!" Demyx said excitedly.

"Yup, and because of it, me and Dem are kinda popular." Axel said plainly, almost as if he said this everyday. It wasn't a lie, actually far from one. The guys in the band were very popular, especially with women. Axel usually dropped them like flies, as they only wanted him because of his popularity. Though, Axel liked to enjoy himself when the girls asked for a date; he would seduce them at first, take them out and have a nice time, then drop them like a hammer. It was all part of a routine, a routine that the girls were somewhat familiar with already. Yet, they never tried to destroy his reputation.

"That's pretty cool." Roxas said quietly to himself, wondering if he should take Axel's offer or not. The redhead had totally made him quiver earlier; the feeling of his breath going down his neck was something that Roxas wasn't going to forget anytime soon. "Uhm, sure! Why not?" Roxas shouted to Axel and Demyx.

Axel smiled, standing up. Slowly passing Demyx, he whispered quietly to him: "I'm going to make this kid mine." Demyx raised an eyebrow, puzzled at first, then slowly broke into a smile.

"You know it."

Waltzing into the bathroom, Axel smiled and leaned one shoulder against the doorway, arms crossed. "Hurry up. We gotta leave soon, Blondie."

Roxas slid his eyes, looking at Axel out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah." He didn't really know what to say to Axel. He was so laidback. Calm, cool, and relaxed. Like there wasn't a care in the world. So why was he going to hang out with a guy like Roxas? This puzzled the blond as he continued to mess with his hair.

Turning, Roxas faced Axel, a somewhat blank expression on his face.

"What? The blush is gone!" Axel whined, catching sight of the blond's face. "You looked cute when your face looked like an unripe tomato." As Roxas made his way to the doorway, Axel ruffled his hair, receiving a glare from the shorter boy. Letting out a small laugh, he walked turned and walked out of the doorway.

"Can we go now? Vexen is gonna be mad if we're late for our 'meeting'." Demyx said, his arms crossed over his chest. Walking over to the dorm's front door, he turned and looked to Roxas and Axel.

Roxas nodded, smiling a bit.

Demyx opened the door, stepping out, Roxas following, and behind Roxas, Axel.

Slumping an arm over Roxas' shoulder, Axel looked down and smiled. Roxas turned his head the other direction, trying not to make contact with the jade eyes. A stern expression was on his face, telling himself not to give in. Though, in some way, he had, as there was a light tint of pink on his cheeks.


End file.
